


And I'm a goddamn fool, but then again so are you

by The_Clueless_Girl_King



Series: We begin again [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Its hard to fix things, Leto was a nerd in her first life, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Self-Insert, She's trying to fix things, Sibling Incest, Someone from our world is reborn into a new world, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, its game of thrones, more people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clueless_Girl_King/pseuds/The_Clueless_Girl_King
Summary: She should've known better it wasn't her first life, she had come from a future world had seen the progress that showed how backwards this time period was. She had read the books, watch the show, searched the wiki had debates of what she would of done. But she was one person against an entire world, one that thought her lesser for being female. So who could really judge her for the comfort she took? Who could blame her for giving into some temptation when the horrors of the future filled her head.She was a lion and she would not bow before the sheep.





	1. Leto's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been hooked on these SI!OC stories and wanted to give a go at some GOT stories. I have a few I want to write this one. Its if the Lannister twins were the Lannister triplets, and yes I know how unlikely it is, but this is fanfic so I think I have some leeway in the realm of reality. I also want to put a character that could actually squeeze into the dynamic of Cersei and Jaime.  
> The plot is still only an outline since GOT is so massive. I would enjoy constructive criticism since I want improve on my writing and planning abilities. I'm trying my best to make this character seem human and that means they don't always make the right decision and do stupid things.  
> Also this pairing...? Match seems like a better word, will be Eddard/Oc sorry Ned/Cat fans. My reasoning being is that even with their bad luck the Starks would be the best family to hunker down with in this time period. The story will go into more detail later.

Leto Lannister

The once chaotic uncertain Westernlands that were under the rule of the Toothless Lion Tytos were now prosperous under the steel hand of the Lannister Heir Tywin. The capable young Lord and Hand to the King had taken control of the Westernland that had fallen into chaos and debt under Tytos leadership. With the quickening of Lady Joanna's stomach the people had much to celebrate. Prayers of a strong heir for Lord Tywin were taken to the septs of the city as the people eagerly awaited the birth.

 

Even with the rapid expanse of her stomach and her added waddle Joanna was glowing with happiness. With her Husband back in Casterly Rock from his duties as the Hand of the King Joanna happily awaited the arrival of her first child.

 

So when Joanna went into labor two turns early the new mother couldn’t help, but feel the worry build inside her. Sending a servant to retrieve the Maester her ladies prepared the birthing bed gathering cloths, blankets, and water for the birthing process.  

 

As the hours pass Joanna struggled with pain as her body made ready to birth the babe inside her. Pain shot through her body bring tears to her eyes and a scream past her lips. Time blurred together in an eternal struggle that every mother had gone through since the beginning of man. All the noise was drowned out as she bared down to push the babe from her so when the Maester exclaim that the babe was coming Joanna was deaf to it. Her body need to push, so when the babe was free and the discovery of a hand wrapped around its ankle and the second babe was born after, Joanna continued to push in an instinctive need to expel everything from her body.

 

So she missed the shock of her two babes and the disbelief of the third babe covered in the caul and cord wrapped around its tiny neck. As the intensity to push died down Joanna was able to focus on her surroundings the piercing cries of a baby instinctively turned her head towards its source. Swaddled in a blanket to her left was a screaming babe with shaking hands Joanna reached for the buddle.

 

“Bring me my babe.”

 

Quickly she was given the screaming buddle than another.

 

“Twins?” She ask staring at the squirming bundles taking a glance at her ladies to ask what sex they were , only to pause at the look on their face.

 

“What is it?” She ask heart dropping as she sees the worried look on her ladies faces before one gives a glance to the end of her birthing bed. Her eyes moves to Maester Creylen and are drawn to the limp tiny body that he is desperately trying to simulate a response from, hands rubbing circles around an unmoving chest before switching to check a tiny mouth.

 

“Give me my babe.” She says a desperate need to have all three of her children with her. The room is silent Maester Creylen looks at her will pity.

“My lady it would b-“

“Give me my babe!” Joanna roared like the lioness she was ready to tear anyone that kept her cub away from her. With doubt Maester Creylen went to obey his Lady placing the limp babe between its crying siblings.

 

Joanna watched the tiny babe smaller than its two siblings that started to quite down and hands desperate to grasp their third sibling with tiny hands. She saw tufts of soft blond hair rooting closer to each other and her heart clench painfully. She brought a hand to gently stoke the babe’s head gentle fingers brushing against a chubby cheek, tiny nose, and pouty lips. Joanna wanted to scream a sob threaten to tear out of her throat, but before she could rage and scream at the gods another wail tour through the room. With shocked eyes they stare at the little babe that was screaming loudly filling the room with its cry.

 

_My cub roars!_

 

Joanna had never heard a more beautiful sound as her three babes wailed her littlest cub being the loudest making sure the whole castle heard her fierce roar. Joanna basked in motherly bliss as the ladies in the room sent prayers to the Mother for this miracle.

 

After Joanna was made presentable and moved to her own bed she was able to greet her Lord Husband with her three babes. She beamed proudly and her husband pressed a gentle hand to each babe’s head pride shining in his eyes.

 

The new parents dismissed everyone so they could have a private moment as a family. Looking at each babe they named them. Cersei their first born that fussed and squirmed in her blanket unhappily. Jamie there second born that clung to his siblings with little hands grasping another little hands. Leto their third child, after her loud cries she was content to coo sweetly nestled between her elder sister and brother.


	2. A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh this is alright, you find out how Leto died in her first life. This is mostly built up that I had done since friday, but it didn't really go with the second part. So I split it into two so next chapter is going to be major parts of her childhood. Sorry it's not really exciting, but its longer, next chapter will have more of Leto growing up in casterly rock and her planning stages. ALong with her growing relationships with her siblings.

_I want to live_

_I don’t want to die_

_I don’t want to forget_

_I don’t want to be alone_

 

The thoughts kept repeating in her mind, a desperate mantra to whoever would listen. She was trapped dust and debris covering her and something metal stabbing into her legs and shoulder. Her air way burned as dust clogged her throat and strangled her.

The earthquake had shocked everyone causing panic thought out the building. People were desperate to get out, that they didn’t care if they pushed and shoved knocking over some poor soul. She had done what she was taught going under a table, coving her neck and head with her arms, but all those drills never went over people. They never covered what would happen when the desperate panicking people knocked over her shelter, they didn’t talk about how much it would hurt as they snapped you bones under their feet. They never described how powerless you would feel as a building collapse on top of you, how you would watch as others escape while you were helpless.

 

_She didn’t want to die please don’t let her die_. Slowly the world turned colder as she choked alone and filled with regret.

So when she was born again and precious oxygen filling her lungs as she screamed.

_I’m here!_ Her wails said _Please don’t leave me alone!_

_I’m here! I want to live!_

 

The cold was disappearing from her body and filled with the warmth of life. She felt her hands clench inside other warm hands and felt herself be enveloped in warmth. Her heart melt and burst at the same time filling with a blinding love.

 

_I was so scared!_ She wanted to say _I thought I was going to die alone_

_Please don’t leave me! I love you I love you I love you! Please don’t leave me!_

 

Only a sweet cooing of a babe came past her lips instead of the desperate declarations of love from a terrified girl.  The realization of the girl’s situation would not come in that beginning stages, the girl would be too busy basking in the love offered to her, soothing her fray nerves. And like the babe she now was she clung and attached herself to these people giving her love to them easily. Because it was dark and cold and she was dying and she was so very much alone. But now she was alive! She was warm! She wasn’t alone!

So even when she finally calmed down to realize her situation of rebirth she couldn’t find it in her to mourn her old life. Because she was very much ** _deaddeaddead_** in her old life, she had died slowly, alone, and in pain. She had time in those horrible moments as she slowly died in pain, alone, cold, and forgotten and wasn’t that horrible? To die slowly to realize that you are slipping away to feel your body stop working and shutting down. So when she was faced with the difficulty of being a baby once again she didn’t fuss. She grew, each new development, lifting her head, pushing herself up, sitting, crawling, they all felt so freeing. Because these little struggles of development meant that she was alive again, she was just in the beginning stages of being a human.

Maybe, if she hadn’t of died in such a way she would have had a different attitude about her rebirth. She may have raged more and complained about the unfairness of life. Maybe, that made her a bad person that she was able to leave her old life behind so easily. She had family and friends in her old life, but somehow they seemed lesser to the people in her new life.

Mother, Sister, Brother, Father.

She loved each of them.

* * *

 

 

The year that followed the Lannister triplet was an eventful one. With celebration to welcome Tywin’s heir and his two daughter the Westerlands were over joyed. The King even sending the babies’ weight in gold in congratulations. That Tywin accepted when he went back to Kingslanding. The one smear on their first year was the death of Lord Tytos at the end of it. While the old lord was given his proper respect, not for anything he himself did, but because of the respect they had for his son.  But Tytos death was similar to his life unremarkable and bringing shame to his children. What truly stirred the castle with gossip was his mistress. The low born girl had rubbed many the wrong way only those seeking to influence Tytos were ever pleasant with her. But now that he was gone many watched with satisfaction as she was stripped and exile from Casterly.  While the servants giggled and scoffed at the women, the children’s Septa recited to the two one year old girls the virtues of the Maiden.

With the announcement that Lord Tywin was going back with King Aerys and half the court the castle was in a hurry to prepare for their arrival.  So with everyone in a rush this past year, Leto grew her conscious finding a sturdier place to grow in her developing mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Leto hadn’t been one to live in denial in her last life and she wasn’t going to make it a habit in this one either. Over compensating, distancing, idealizing, rationalizing, trivializing were some of her flaws, but never denial. So with all the clues coming together in her new life, Leto did the one thing that brought her stability in this life, and that was bury herself between her siblings and make a silent promise.

_I’ll protect you_

She swore her heart clenching as she imagine what was going to happen in the coming years and creating plans to protect her siblings.

The world would hate them she could remember how people would rage against them in her first world. They were so eager to see them fall and that was only in pages and tv screens. What about now when they were flesh and blood?  They would have her sister, willful, fierce, protective Cersei, walk naked through the city as she was mocked and spit at. They would cage her brother, sweet, energetic, happy Jaime, and take his right hand from him.

_no…No_

**_NO!_ **

_Like hell was she going to let anyone hurt her siblings! They were hers! Didn’t they understand how much she loved them?_

**“Everyone who isn’t us is an enemy.”**

The words echoed through her head. Leto could see the danger a head, in her mind she could see them desperate to drag her precious people away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. Like a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I really wanted this chapter out last weekend, but life got in the way. Hopefully I can get the next chapter of this and satisfied out this week or on the weekend. Again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It was strange to know so much yet still know nothing of this world at the same time. Leto found that even with all her knowledge she really only knew the bare minimum of Westeros. She didn’t know the small little details that made you a westerosi. The speech patterns were different, formal without the simple versions, no okays, yups, or totally, were used.  The culture and religion was different and more detailed than the outline that was given to them in books or on tv. It was strange and in areas quite barbaric and archaic to the once modern Girl.

So Leto did what all children of Westeros did and learned at the knee of her elders. She would listen to every word her mother or father spoke and soaked up their tales. She and Cersei listen to their Septa Maven as she recited about the Gods of the Seven, even though Leto took  her teachings with a grain of salt. The virtues of a female in this time period were noted, but not taken to heart from the girl with an idea of the modern world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leto and her siblings are a little over one namedays old when the King comes west. It’s a bustle of activities as people hurry to prepare for the King, for the triplets it means their Mother has less time for them. This leads to a tantrum led by Cersei and her siblings echoing her wails of anger.

The anger of three toddlers did not make a happy Septa and that was when Leto learned that corporal punishment was still a thing. When Septa Maven swatted her behind with a stick, after a well-aimed toy to her person, which sent a screeching Cersei in all her fury towards the Septa. Jaime quickly went to his shocked sister side to hug her, as Cersei quickly used her new teeth to sink in to any exposed skin on the septa.

That would be how they first met King Aerys and Prince Rheagar.  Accompanied by their Father and Mother the King had decided to see the Lannister Triplets in their nursery with his own son following along.

Their Septa tried her best to pull herself together in front of the King, crown Prince, Lord and Lady Lannister.  With a screaming Cersei trying to take a bite of her hand it was hard to call upon her Septlly composure.  Leto’s eyes were drawn to the two new figures hair of platinum blonde and eyes a stunning purple. Leto was mesmerized forgetting her sore bottom she made her way towards them Jaime clutching at her dress. With curious eyes Leto studied them the older one looking amused at them while the younger gives her an equally curious once over.  Leto gave them her sweetest smile and lifted her arms in the universal sign for up.  With a grin the older man lifted Leto off the ground with flourish and earning a disgruntle grunt form Jaime as his sister was stole from him.

With the leniency that being a child had given Leto she eagerly started petting his hair. She watched as it simmered gold and silver with little hands she turned his head so she could get a better look at his eyes. It was such a unique color, in her past, eyes had always been a weakness for The Girl, and it had carried on to Leto. She could spend hours gazing at her siblings’ green eyes, there was just something so fascinating about eyes. 

To the man’s credit he indulge her and seem to preen at her childlike amazement to his person.

“What a sweet girl.” The King said observing her face before turning to the Lord and Lady. Their eldest daughter was now subdue in Joanna’s arms with a scowl on her cherubic face.  

“She will be a great beauty.” He complemented before holding her out so the septa could take her from him once he lost interest in the babe.  

“We shall prepare for the feast, come Rhaegar.” Just as quickly as the King came he left the nursery with the young boy trailing behind him and Aerys wrapping an arm around Tywin shoulder as he conversed with him.

That would be the Lannister’s children’s first meeting with their King.

 

* * *

 

In the year that King Aerys would stay in the west they would only see him that once and be confined to their nursery and playroom. Prince Rhaegar would make one visit to their nursery the curiosity of an only child driving him to see what other children were like.

While Leto was eager to greet the young Prince with his pretty hair and eyes. It seemed so unnatural for a child to be so pretty and have face so symmetrical that it looked like he was a moving photoshopped image.  She did her best to get a glance at his ears to see if they were pointed like the elves of Middle Earth. Unfortunately before Leto could get a better glimpse, Cersei in all her possessive wrath came barreling at the prince. A fierce scream of “No!Mine!” came from the eldest sister before she nipped at the hand that was waving a doll at Leto.  

The young Prince quickly fled the nursery waving off the Septa and maids apologies. He would leave a sulking Leto in his absences. But his absence was quickly put aside when their furious Septa took her hand to Cersei bottom. Leto and Jaime quickly came to their sister’s side with angry shrieks the fleeing Prince forgotten from their minds.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though she had the memories of a past life Leto couldn’t help but get lose in the chaos of being a child.  It was easy to let go and just enjoy life to feed off her siblings’ careless joy.

 _Just for now_ Leto thought _Let us have this one moment of happiness. Let me burn this moment into my mind._

So she enjoys those careless moments with her siblings filling their home with laughter and cries of joy. Running away from Septa Maven and exploring their keep.  

As their third nameday past they would start their educations and introductions to the lives of nobles.  It was with a heavy heart that Leto sat down while Maester Creylen began their lessons.  They learned their letters, numbers, and history from the Maester. While the first two were mind numbing for Leto the history was able to enthrall her and her siblings. Cersei’s favorite game was to pretend she was Queen Visenya brandishing one of Jaime’s toy sword. Jaime would play Aegon puffing out his chest as he pretended to ride his dragon Balerion into battle. Being the youngest Leto took up the role of Rhaenys, she dramatically fell down as the dorneish stuck down her dragon and she was crushed under it as her siblings’ vowed revenge against Dorne.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“This is stupid! I don’t want to sew!” A harsh whisper from Leto’s right informed, her taking her eyes off her own careful pattern of a lion. Looking over to her sister she saw Cersei glaring down at her needle with hate. Setting her own stitching down she took the hand not holding the needle in her hands. Cersei’s poor fingers nicked and punctured by the needle. Leto pressed a kiss to the abused fingers and smiled mischievously to her sister.

“Run?” Leto whispered earning a smile from Cersei.

“Run.” She relied snatching her hand back and throwing her embroidery to the floor and toppling her seat. Leto followed her sister pushing her chair over and made a run towards the door.

“YOUNG LADIES!” Their Septa screeched as the two girls bolted down the hallway grins stretched across their faces. If they were lucky their Mother would give them a stern talking to since their Father was away at Kings Landing, she had a tendency to be more lenient depending on the offence. If Septa Maven caught them they surly receive a caning.

“This way!” Leto Exclaimed wrapping her hand around Cersei’s and tugging her down a less traveled hallway. Coming upon a certain window Leto paused and went to open it, the almost six year old pushed herself up on the edge, to make sure no one was passing under them.

“What are you doing?” Cersei hissed as she watched her sister straddle the window and look ready to throw her other leg over.

“Me and Jaime found a quicker way to the court yard!” Leto exclaimed throwing her other leg over the edge and dropped down.

“Leto!” Cersei rushed towards the window looking down to see her balancing on a decorative head of a lion’s stone head, her hands gripping some groves in the stone. “Are you insane!?” She hissed as Leto edged to the side and climbed her way down to a balcony a floor down and dropping down on to it. Leto grinned up at Cersei “Possible, but at less I’m not scared.” She teased knowing Cersei would huff before following her down.

Once she made it to the same balcony as Leto she rewarded her with a punch to the shoulder. Leto pressed a kiss to her huffing sister’s cheek before skipping off.

With practice easy they made their way to a floor above the court yard were they could watch the master at arms training Jaime in swordsmanship. The sisters watched taking in how their brother was standing and held his sword. They both tried to mimic his stance while holding invisible swords and taking practice swipes with their invisible weapons. The quickly were lose while straining to hear what was being told to Jaime, it wasn’t until they felt the painful twist on their ears that they were torn away.

“You are Ladies to a noble house not some Northern savages!” Septa Maven Screamed twisting their ears as she pulled them away from their hiding spot.

“Let us go you old hag!” Cersei hissed earning her a harsh pull. The Septa shrill voice lectured them all the back to the nursery where both girls received a caning.

Jaime would join them after his lessons, spotting a furious Cersei and a teary-eyed Leto to which he would later fill Septa Maven’s drink with tadpoles in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both exciting and terrifying to me because I'm going to get into more of the interactions and hopefully I can get the characters right. Next chapter you will see more of Leto starting to plan for the future because they are heading someplace important. 
> 
> How do you think I did on Cersei? I took inspiration from the conversation from Tywin and Arya at Harrenhal.


	4. The Children's Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think I'll get further into the story, but then I end up writing more about Leto and her siblings. Hope you guys don't mind I want to give them a little bit more depth to their relationship. Than what I had planned out for the chapter doesn't seem to fit and flow with the chapter I end up writing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Leto was beyond pleased with herself the now six year old, blew air to get a higher note on her instrument. With their six nameday came more courtly pursuits for the three, with dancing and a deeper understanding on their conduct at court. They were given three white ponies to practice riding and picked out instruments to play.

As The Girl Leto remembered playing a clarinet and was going to pick another woodwind instrument when given the option. So as their Mother told them to pick an instrument from the collection that they had to look over. Their own personal instrument would be commissioned to suite them once they picked one. So as Cersei picked the harp after plucking a few strings and finding them pleasing to her ear.

 Jamie toke longer happily trying a few instruments and being a menace. Jaime happily blew into the bagpipes on display brings forth the dying shrieks of a demon, or the bellow of a sacbut that sent Cersei and Leto covering their ears. He had finally settled on the viol mostly because he could brandish the bow like a blade.

For Leto it took longer gently testing each instrument she made sure to examine each instrument eyeing the Transverse Flute when something caught her eye. It was an egg shaped thing with a mouthpiece and with about ten holes in it. Leto picked up the instrument and cradling it in her hands before walking towards her Mother.

“Mother what is this?” Leto asked a little breathless as she gazed at the instrument.

“That’s an ocarina sweetling, they are quite new, imported from Yi Ti.”

“An ocarina.” Leto said not truly believing her eyes, so she put the mouth piece to her lips gently blowing. She tested out each note covering one hole at a time and listened to the change in pitch. Leto was in love, the giddiness bubbling in her chest as she tried to remember a few song.

_An ocarina. It was an ocarina like the one from Zelda the same instrument that Link played!_

Leto happily took to her lessons while Joanna and her ladies went to help Cersei and Jaime with their instruments, Leto happily practice. She tried to remember songs from her the time of The Girl’s memories flitting through her mind and exploring every note. She was easily praised for the melodies she ‘’created’’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With their lessons doubling came a ball of anxiety for Leto. She knew she had an advantages compared to her siblings, bring the worry of jealousy to their relationship. More specifically the jealousy of Cersei upon herself. As they grew and there lessons carried on Leto waited for the burst of anger to come at her, but it never did.  Instead the only true jealousy that Cersei ever showed was with Jaime and his lessons as the heir. Cersei spoke freely on how unfair it was that they couldn’t learn how to fight. Leto realized how she became Cersei’s confidant because unlike Jaime she was a girl doomed to the role of one. 

 Cersei didn’t care for the role of a lady, she couldn’t stand to be cooped up. Cersei was energetic needing to move, lessons were difficult for her, the only one that could grab her attention in those early years was dance. Dancing wasn’t the ballroom that The Girl was force to learn in middle school, that kind of dance would seem to scandalize to be practices, no they were taught courtly dances. It was perfect for an energetic child like Cersei.  Any other lesson that was proper for a daughter of a noble house would quickly see the back of Cersei as she bolted from room Leto close behind her.

Leto couldn’t blame her sister for her impatience even with her adult mind she could only sit in silence for so long. The Lannister triplets could never be called meek or demure and while Jaime was excused from this behavior Cersei and Leto were reprimanded. This came in lectures on how a girl should act, kind, courteous, sweet, quite, and submissive, or with the sharp sting from Septa Maven’s cane. Even their Mother who was more lenient to the girls would scold the girls for their rowdy behavior. It was maddening to both girls who felt suffocated by their standards.

It was at night as the three huddled in bed Jaime deep into sleep that Cersei confided her secrets.

“I hate it.” Cersei whispered lip trembling as angry tears sprung from her eyes. In those moments Leto realized that it wasn’t Queen Cersei Lannister that clung to her, but a little girl that didn’t fit the model of this society.  

“I know.” Leto whispered back pressing her forehead to Cersei’s her own angry tears falling as well. They would stay that way and drift off to sleep. When morning came they would both gang up on Jaime into swapping clothes with them so they could trade places and sweet Jaime would conceded to them, finding it amusing since no one could tell them apart. It became routine for them rotating spots and at night they would teach each other what they learned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we almost there yet Mother.” Jaime asked looking ready to bolt out of the carriage at any minute. They had been traveling for two weeks and a half stuck in a carriage only stopping at night to sleep and give the horses a rest. With the large entourage that accompanied them it added an extra three days. To say the Lannister siblings were going stir crazy would be an understatement. As soon as the carriage would appear to be stopping the children seem to bolt out. Jaime hadn’t even waited for it to come to a complete stop before bolting.

After that incident Jaime was put the furthest away from the door. Leto couldn’t blame Jaime there was only so much gossip, sewing, and poetry that she could handle. Jaime wasn’t use to so much restriction and to make it worst Mother had forced him to practice reading.

**…**

“I can’t do it.” She remember him saying frustration clear in his voice after being told how he just needed to try harder, to stop slacking off, to just stop complaining and learn. The thing was Jaime did try in their playroom he would try graving a book stuttering through words before he became frustrated and threw the book.

“It’s like they move and I can’t read them.”  He said in shame barring his head into her neck hands cling to the back of her dress.  Leto didn’t know what to do she didn’t know how to help him so she did the only thing she could and that was be there for him.

“Do you want to hear a story?” Leto asked squeezing Jaime close to her and feeling him nod into her.

“The one about Eren and the giant monsters.” Came his muffled reply.

“Okay.”

**…**

“Just one more stop outside King’s Landing to freshen up and get dressed than we will finally be there.” Joanna replied watching her impatient children.

They were going to be formally presented to court meaning it was time for Leto to start the game. She was now in the center of all activity the snake pit.

When the carriage came to a full stop Leto hopped out the city instantly capturing her attention.

“That’s the Red Keep Mother.” She asked tension building up in her stomach as she gazed at the red castle.

“Yes my love now come along we must make ourselves presentable for your father and the court.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea the ocarina was a medieval instrument, but I went looking for instruments and found it on the list. It started in asia and then became popular in europe. 
> 
> So what do you guys think? I feel that my pacing is going a bit slow and I'm sorry if you all feel that way as well, but I also want to give you my interpretation of Jaime and Cersei as children. 
> 
> I think I might make their trip to King's Landing in important snippets. I want quite a few things to happen there and I want to not get carried away like I did on this one. I'm still working on my pacing. 
> 
> Also OMG AFOFIJFJIOFK! Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, and kudoing. I swear I squeal everytime I see people actually reading this. Also I am shy and over think everything so if I don't comment back its because my brain is going "Don't fuck this up!You nerd don't fuck this up! What the fuck kind of reply was that?" I always feel like my replies never really reflect how happy I am and I just sound lame.


	5. Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys.  
> So why did it take me so long to update? School and work mostly.  
> I wanted to put up this chapter yesterday, but being the unfortunate person I am I ended up knocking my laptop battery out and losing half of my work. so here's this short not read through 10 times chapter.  
> I shall continue my talk at the bottom of this chapter!  
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I rushed this out once I stopped being angry at my computer.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the internet hates me and won't let me post  
> 2nd attempt

Tywin Lannister was a father, more accurately he was a father of three six nameday old children. With them the legacy of the Lannister’s would continue with them and their own children.

Jaime his Heir and only son would be a strong and intelligent Lord Lannister that would marry a noble Lady to carry his children. Lord Tully had two daughters and no sons making a marriage between the Riverlands a favorable option.

 

Cersei his first born girl would marry into the royal family if the gods willing Queen Rhaella kept miscarrying any sister-brides for the Prince.

 

Leto his second daughter would marry into a prosperous high ranking family. With that there were quite a few options. The Dornish Prince was still unwed though he was now traveling along the Free Cities now that he was old enough. Highgarden had a son that was now ten and six, but was as incompetent as his Father. The Stormlands’ heir was closer to Leto’s age and was being fostered in the Eyrie. Then there was the North Lord Rickard had his heir and with him sending his second boy to fostered in the South spoke volumes.

 

It meant the North was looking to open relationships and Tywin could see the potential that the North held. The Gift, their mountains, ironwood, and the fact that the south hand never been able to invade it. Only the Targaryen and their dragons could make the North kneel.

 

Tywin had plans for each of his children.

* * *

 

So that’s why when the Maester informed him about Jaime’s lacking in his lesson. Tywin set aside a block of time to teach the boy. He wouldn’t have any of his children lacking in their education.

Jaime needed to learn how to read no matter how many tears were shed.

That also meant that Cersei’s less Lady like behavior would be iron out as she attended extra lessons.

While they were in Kings Landing Tywin would make sure to cut these bad habits while they were young.

The one child he didn’t have to worry about was his youngest Leto, by herself she was a well behaved child. Tywin was far from blind his youngest was a clever thing taking to her lessons quickly.

But that was the problem on their own the three were easy to manage, but together they became a creature of chaos.

With his wife and children in Kings Landing Joanna regaled him on the adventurous their children got up to.

“There children,” Joanna had whispered at night her eye shining, “let them have their fun they will have time to be fine Ladies and Lord.”

For many things Tywin took Joanna’s advice, so a bit of leniency for their children was put forth, but they were united in their children’s’ basic education being maintained. So while Jaime moped with Tywin, Cersei was taking extra lesson with her mother and a few ladies of court.

On the other had Leto had free time to do as she pleased, a simple stick and carrot approach. Hopefully Cersei and Jaime would see the benefits of completing their lessons got them.

 

* * *

 

It was with a sullen Jaime that they made their way to Joanna and a sulking Cersei to start their evening meal.

After exchanging greetings they were about to inquire about their youngest when the sound of running feet reverberated through the hallway.

With blonde hair, shining eyes, and rosy cheeks a grin stretched across them Leto made her way towards them. What she was dragging along with her was what caught everyone’s eye.

Leto’s hand was wrapped around another with a long face and grey nervous eyes Leto pulled the boy to her side.

“Father Mother may I introduce Eddard Stark of house Stark and ward of Lord Arryn of the Eyrie.” Leto chirped happily.

“Aye it’s an honor to meet you Lord Lannister Lady Lannister.” The boy, Eddard, said thick with the northern accent. The boy tried his best to give a proper bow, but Leto’s hand was still attached to his. The boy shuffled awkwardly grey eyes shifting nervously.

“May he sup with us?” Leto asked taking the attention back to her.

It seemed his daughter even without her siblings could find her own adventure it was just a matter of time to see if this was a habit to refined or stamp out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter I was debating between Jaime, Cersei, Leto, or Tywin's Pov. And Tywin won out in the first half the second half was going to be Leto's but I think I'll leave that for next chapter. Do you guys mind the different POVs?  
> I have chapter's planned out that I'm really excited to get to. Next chapter will explain why Eddard is there in Kings landing also if you would like to know he is 8 years old.
> 
> I also have a few other ocs SI I want to write but those don't really have a solid plot. I have a loose on for a Tyrell one.  
> Also a cross over, but thats separate from this set of works.
> 
> So for a few of the questions  
> Yes, the relationship is going to be different  
> And some of those other questions are going to be in future chapters.  
> I think I need to flesh out Leto a bit more so hopefully you guys get a more solid read on her next chapter.  
> I really want to get to the more meaty parts, but when I start writing I realize how much foundation I need to lay.  
> Also would you guys what to see a pinterest for this? So you get a visual on somethings?  
> update I made it   
> https://www.pinterest.com/superkamisabby/fanficand-im-a-goddamn-fool-but-than-again-so-are-/


	6. Of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard Stark meets Leto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter the most.  
> Again sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Anyone know someone willing to beta?

_You are of the North with the blood of the first Men and Winter Kings._

Eddard repeated the words his father told him as he traveled South with Lord Arryn and his men along with a party of Northern men to escort them.

Eddard was eight names day old the same age his older brother Brandon when he was fostered. But Brandon was only in Barrowtown Ned was going South.

Going past the Neck Ned shifted and burned in the Southern heat making him want to turn around and ride back home.

_You are of the North with the blood of the first Men and Winter Kings._

* * *

 

Lord Arryn hand plan to stop by a few notable lords as they traveled to the Eyrie. As they traveled and stopped to greet Lords and Ladies while Ned was pushed towards the sons and daughters.

Most meeting were strained Ned hadn’t found any child he particularly got a long with. At the twins he game close to brawling with a few of the Frey boys after a snide comment.

Dread settled in his belly at the thought of not getting along with the Beratheon boy he would be fostering with.

By the time they came to one of their major stops Kings Landing Ned was desperately missing the North.

_You are of the North, with the blood of the first Men and Winter Kings._

_You are of the North with the blood of the first Men and Winter Kings._

_You are of the North with the blood of the first Men and Winter Kings._

* * *

 

“I am of t-the North…” Eddard whispered as he curled up against the heart tree. No one was around since the south didn’t keep to the old Gods.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lord Arryn it was quite to opposite Ned enjoyed spending most of his time with the man listening to him tell story and talk about the land and houses they past.  

But Lord Arryn was an adult back in Winterfell he had Brandon, who would visit quite often even if he was fostering, there was Lyanna, and Benjen along with the other children. None of them thought he was odd for his manner or mocked him for how he talked.

 

_You are of the North with the blood of the first Men and Winter Kings._

 

“May I sit with you?”

Eddard’s head snapped up to the source of the noise.

With wide eyes Ned stared at a girl a few feet in front of him.

There stood a girl blonde hair done up in two buns with elaborate braids with curled strands falling from them and bejeweled with rubies and gold.  A red southern dress assented with gold stitching and ribbons flowed around her. She seemed to be fiddling with and red egg shape thing in her hand as she shifted upon bare feet.

Green eyes gazed down at Ned and a smile twitched onto her face. Without much prompted on Ned’s end the girl settled herself down next to him.

“You’re Eddard Stark.” The girl said bluntly.         

“Aye.”

“You were not with the rest of the children.”

“Aye” Ned flushed remembering the gather of children from important and minor houses. He had been the only Northern there and had been an easy target for the other children. So instead of another disaster Ned had fled to the Gods Woods.

“I am Leto of house Lannister.” The girl, Leto, said.

Ned felt his body tense this was one of the daughter of the Hand of the King. He waited for the barbs to come to be looked down upon and be called a savage Norther.

What greeted him was a whistle like sound in three that gentle went back and forth. With curiosity Ned turned to the sound.

The thing in her hand seemed to be some sort of instrument that she held up to her mouth as she blew air into to make the sound.

They stayed like that Ned listening to the Leto play her song a few times her eye would meet his and he would turn away quickly. During a pause in songs Ned looked up to the weird wood.

“M’st Southerners are scared of the Gods wood.” Ned said a slow probe of an almost questions.

“They must have made dull company.”Leto said a grin stretched across her face.

“Aye” Ned replied a slow smile making it way on his face.

“There’s real lions beneath Casterly Rock.” Leto said turning herself so she was full facing Ned. “What is the North like?”

Ned blinked at her searching for any tells of lies or if it was some elaborate quip on the ‘dumb Norther’. Seeing only genuine interest Ned started talking about his home. He quickly got lost describing his home along with the adventures he and his siblings got up to. Swimming in the heated pools, exploring the wolf woods or the corridors beneath the keep, climbing the old tower.

In exchange Leto told him about the Rock and the exploits her and her siblings got up to. How they scaled their home and swam in the ocean.

They spent a good portion of their time talking beneath the Weird Wood and for the first time since he left Winterfell Ned didn’t feel the pang of hurt that came with leaving his home.

It wasn’t until they were being called in that they moved from their spot. Leto grabbing his hand and dragging him with her only pausing to slip on her slippers.

It was as they were making their way to the main area that had been set up for the children to interact that he spotted Lord Arryn. Leto had also spoted Neds foster father and made her way towards him.

“Lord Arryn.” Leto said releasing Ned’s hand to properly curtsy. The older man smiled and bowed in return “Lady Lannister good evening.”

“You as well my Lord, Sir if it is not to abrupt, would it be agreeable with you that Eddard dine with my family this evening?” Leto said prettly all courtly mannered and with a flutter of lashes.

“No, I would not be opposed to that my Lady.” Jon chuckled good naturedly shooing them both away.

Without any more prompting Leto latched on to Ned’s hand and dragged him back in to the castle pasting the Lannister guards meant to escort her to the Hand’s quarters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like little Ned I think it would be hard for a 8 year old to just leave home and go to a place that thinks your home is fill with savages. The same could also be said for Dorne since it seems the rest of Westeros seems to mock them the most.  
> This was originally supposed to be more Leto centred, but it became Ned. I think I'm just going to let things flow for now I have a specific point that is going to delve more into Leto's growth. And that's going to be more when she's 10 to 11 and she starts to establish herself.  
> But everytime I think its going to be Leto and it ends up not being my brains like "Fuck now you're a liar." 
> 
> I really like how these different pov are going and they just seem to flow and with that next on the list will be Cersei POV.  
> This is were the more complex things are going to get started since the Red Keep isn't really the most child friendly place. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for you comments and encouragements! Don't worry and creep all you want! Also I have a pinterest for this thing if your like me and need a bit of a visual.  
>  https://www.pinterest.com/superkamisabby/fanficand-im-a-goddamn-fool-but-than-again-so-are-/
> 
> I'm going to see if I can work on another chapter of this, Satisfied or another fic that's been stuck in my mind for a bit.  
> Unfortunately I'm not a night owl so I may just end up falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes staring at a computer screen for too long gives me a massive headache.


End file.
